


Cuddles?

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, So much kissing, Vampire Sebastian, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian needs cuddlesFluffiest part of the Vampire Seb series





	Cuddles?

Sebastian was exhausted.  
Testing was taking way longer than expected because unforeseen problems arose with the cars, and he had wanted to stay and help even after they said he was done driving for today. He should have been smart like Kimi and gotten the hell out of there as soon as they said he could.

Kimi had tried to persuade him to come to the hotel with him, bribing him with food and sleep first and when that didn't work he brought out the puppy eyes and demanded cuddles. Sebastian had to admit that the latter had him trailing after Kimi before he could make a conscious decision, but this was his year, his chance on a fifth championship, and he had to know the car was good. So he’d stayed.

Kimi had pouted at him but he did understand his need to be involved. So he had kissed him chastely and promised he’d pick him up later.  
But later turned out to be much later, as Kimi had been roped into doing some promotional work since testing was done for the day. 

Their bond was very strong and they had started to learn how to use it and get accustomed to it. They could now sense the other’s nearness or emotions and it proved handy at times.  
The whole afternoon Seb had felt Kimi’s frustrations and it made him chuckle to himself even though he send waves of understanding through their bond. Kimi had send him some quiet comfort when he had felt exhaustion creep up on him.

At 8pm his head engineer finally told everyone that they’d done all they could for the day and they all sighed in relief. Maurizio took Sebastian to the side and spoke quietly to him

“ Seb, why don’t you and Kimi take the day off tomorrow? You’ve both done a lot for us the past couple of days, you deserve it” 

Sebastian couldn’t contain his smile  
“Thank you, Maurizio, we could definitely use it!” 

Maurizio smiled at the young man that had done so much for them over the last years, he wasn’t blind, he knew they would spend the day together. But unless it would interfere with their driving he didn’t mind.

“Get out of here then. And that’s a team order!” and he smirked to himself.

Sebastian grabbed his stuff and made his round to say bye to everyone, shooting a quick text to Kimi.

‘Done here, come pick me up?’ 

‘On my way’ 

Sebastian smiled at the reply, he had regretted staying at the track as soon as Kimi had left so he couldn’t wait the see the Finn.  
He walked to the parking lot and sat down to wait, and not much later a Ferrari drove up to him and came to a stop next to him. 

He grinned and got in the car, looking over at Kimi. And god, he looked amazing. Dressed in casual clothes, with a hoodie that looked unbelievably soft and made Sebastian want to crawl in his lap and snuggle up to him. 

Kimi grabbed the back of his neck gently and leaned over to him.  
“Hey baby” he said softly, and pulled him in a sweet kiss, licking his bottom lip once before releasing him. Sebastian chased his lips and managed to get one more kiss before he had to lean back.  
He felt his heart flutter and the bond thrum in satisfaction at their closeness and he smiled to himself.

The Finn started the car again and started driving back to the hotel, putting one hand on Seb’s knee and squeezing softly. Seb put one of his hands on top of it and absentmindedly started to stroke it while resting his head back and closing his eyes. He was shook awake by Kimi as they arrived at the hotel and he stretched a little, hearing his back pop satisfyingly.

They got out of the car and walked close together, their hands touching occasionally. They both smiled bashfully as they rode the elevator up to their floor, they held very fond memories of hotel elevators. When they finally got to Sebastian’s room he groaned loudly as he let himself fall on the bed, sprawled out on his front. Kimi chuckled and sat down next to him, his hand finding his hair on autopilot, stroking it soothingly.

“Have you eaten already or do you want me to order something? Are you fed?” he asked the younger man, looking concerned.

“No I ate at the garage, I’m good. And I’m full.”

Seb turned around and looked up at Kimi, smiling at his worry.  
Kimi had asked him to only feed off of him, and had felt quite rejected when Sebastian had declined. But it wouldn’t be healthy for him and Seb wasn’t going to risk it. So they did it on more… special occasions.

“ Please tell me your offer for cuddles still stands” he pleaded, while looking as sad as possible. 

The Finn laughed at him and nodded his head. He took off his shoes and motioned for Sebastian to do the same. He then crawled up the bed next to the German and made himself comfortable against the headboard.  
Kimi patted his lap and Seb practically dove onto him, snuggling up against his chest and pushing his face into his neck. He breathed in deeply and felt himself relax with the comforting scent of his boyfriend all around him.

Kimi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ran the other hand up and down his back, under his shirt, making the man in his lap almost purr in satisfaction. Sebastian lifted his head a little and just gazed into the Finn’s eyes for a while, feeling that soul deep connection between them, and feeling the other man’s contentment just as strong as his own 

He slowly leaned forward and pushed their lips together softly, just barely there pressure. He felt Kimi sigh and push back a little harder and he felt his own lips stretch into a small smile. He broke the kiss and lifted a hand to put it on the side of Kimi’s face, thumb stroking his cheekbone. He leaned in again and this time kissed him a bit more firmly, parting his lips a little to make them fit together and tilting his head.

They kissed innocently like that for a while, just basking in the other’s closeness and affection. But then Kimi ran the tip of his tongue oh so carefully over Sebastian’s bottom lip, asking him to deepen the kiss. The younger man parted his lips further to let him in and met his tongue with his own, gently touching. 

The kiss became more passionate but stayed languid, neither pressing for more than this. Sebastian sucked on the other man’s tongue and smiled when Kimi gave a soft moan. Kimi retaliated by nipping his bottom lip, but quickly soothed his tongue over it. He was now trailing his nails down Seb’s back and reveled in his shiver against him.

They stayed kissing for what seemed like hours, before Sebastian pulled away to yawn widely. They both chuckled and they settled down against each other with a last kiss, just taking comfort in being close.

And when Kimi felt the need to move half an hour later he looked down and saw Sebastian in a deep sleep, a small smile on his face. He felt his heart skip a beat at how gorgeous the German looked and gently moved them both so he was laying down with Seb resting on his chest, closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you liked it :)
> 
> I still have some parts to post and lots of ideas tow rite so as long as there are people who enjoy this I will keep posting


End file.
